My Kingdom for a Night
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Dreaming is the accumulation of thoughts and images that make up ones life, Axel finds this out the hard way, when he dreams of Roxas, AxelxRoxas Yaoi


Ok this is a random short, not like the rest of my fics based on Naruto, this is based on Kingdom Hearts 2 characters. I happen to like the pairing of Roxas and Axel so that's why I did this, So I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KINGDOM HEARTS there are the property of SQUARESOFT, and all Disney characters are property of DISNEY, I am only a fanfiction writer doing this fun.

'My Kingdom for a Night'  
by KitsuneFun

Soft kisses passed up the length of his chest, making Axel sigh with pleasure; he looked down with a loving smile at the messy state of Roxas's spiky hair and lifted his hand to brush his fingers through it.

"Hey!" the blond haired gave a mocking glare as he lifted his head to look up at his lover, "I am trying to molest you here and you are distracting me."

Axel gave a deep sounding chuckle at how cute the shorter boy was when he tried to act bad-ass, "You call that molesting… here," he pulled Roxas up his chest by his armpits, before the other boy could protest and smashed their lips together in a soul searing kiss.

The other boy protested at first, before giving in and kissing back, slowly in comparison to Axel's forcefulness. The redhead let out a deep groan inside his throat and quickly switched the kissing to open mouth, and thrust his tongue inside to taste the sweet flavor, that was Roxas's mouth.

The shorter boy, adjusted his position, by letting his legs slide to either side of Axel above his waste, allowing their already hardened members to brush lightly against one another's, making them both pull away their mouths briefly in shock, allowing them to catch a breath.

Roxas gave a sweet smile as he stared deeply into dark green eyes, before lifting his hand to caress Axel's cheek softly, "It's time to wake up!"

Axel's eyes flew open in shock, to stare up at the star filled night sky, he noticed he was still clothed with a groan of annoyance, "Just when it was getting good," he muttered in frustration.

"What was getting good?" the redhead turned to stare at Sora, who leaned over and eyed him with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing…" Axel muttered getting up with a grunt, he raised his head briefly above his head and allowed his back muscled to pop slightly as he stretched.

Sora only shook his head as he turned to wake up Donald and Goofy that had fallen asleep, next to one another and sounded like they were snoring in chorus, "It didn't sound like nothing… it almost sounded…" the brown haired boy paused in his thinking and gave out a deep laugh as he scratched at the back of his head, "Maybe it was just my imagination."

'Sometimes… he seems so much like Roxas…' Axel thought looking over at the boy that housed Roxas's soul, 'the same, but different,' he gave another shallow sigh as he leaned down to pick up his chakrams.

Donald and Goofy had woken by then and started yelling back and forth… well more on Donald's part than Goofy's, over having been woken up next to the clumsy dog, "Dumb crashy dog… Daisy be sho pished!"  
"But Donald… I didn't know I was doing it… ahuk," goofy stated trying to placate his wizard friend who ended up storming away in a huff of incoherent words that sounding a lot like cursing, "Hey wait up!" the duck turned once to flip him off.

The action seemed to make Sora laugh as he picked up his keyblade, an image seemed to superimpose over the youth, making him appear like Roxas at one point, which made Axel's heart beat faster, "Roxas…"

The image seemed to be temperamental and quickly diffused as Sora turned to look at him in confusion, "Did you say something?"

"Nah…" Axel said giving a slight smile despite his sadness, "Just wishful thinking."

Sora grinned good-naturedly wondering what was up with his reluctant organization friend, but shook his head, thinking, 'Just like Riku sometimes…' he would have thought it was cute, if he hadn't already given his heart to his lost friend.

"I guess we better go after them… hopefully we will make it to the next marker by dawn," the brown haired boy stated simply before walking off.

Axel gave another sad sigh as he trailed after the other boy, 'If this was the closest he could be to the one he loved… then he would take ever second he had, even if it meant his life.' He was the reason, after all, why Axel left the organization in the first place.

This is a little short I did for my friends Misty, Chris and Ayme… they were the ones who first inspired my love for Kingdom Hearts 2, especially for the coupling of Roxas and Axel. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
